Hope
by FrostQ
Summary: Little sorrow can give you piece... Just read it you may like it.


**Hey Enjoy… Time for some one on one here. The story may confuse you or it may not but it made sense to me and I needed to write this since we all have lost someone dear to us.**

Trunks was standing in front of the large window in her room. It had a spectacular view, though the horizon held so much pain and grief. History, now that was something he wishes he could change but it seems impossible.

Today was the 18 December. The anniversary of her death, the black haired goddess she was still so young. The memory of that faithful day was still fresh in his memory. The death of her made him realize what he had and was missing in his life.

Trunks turned around scouting her room for his rubber band. Her room has not changed at all. He just cleaned it now and then but everything was sacred, it was hers.

After that dreadful day he was never at ease. Never willing to rest not even for a second. When he decided to rest he would always sleep in her room. After his hair was tied in a loose ponytail, he walked to his door. He turned around one more time just to make sure everything was in place. Sadness filled his heart. Every day he wished it was all just a dream and she would come running out to and give him her famous hug.

"It's time." He softly said.

_Flashback_

"_No!" His voice sounded hoarse after the battle. He crouched next to her cradling her in his arms, tears streaming down his face. Everyone could see he was sad but because of the rain no one could see his tears. The only two who knew he was crying was Gohan and Goku. Shilik (AN: Shi-Leek) was laughing his head of even near death. The battle was vigorous and blood was spilled. Goku saved Earth again but at a price. Shilik came to Earth hoping to turn it into a waste land filled with battle scars and dread._

_For now he didn't care for the monster. She was dying not able to move. His body shook from the core. Someone pierced his heart with a knife and twisted it to create a black hole that consumed everything. The tears came stronger than before. With each passing tear he held her closer resting his head on hers. Praying for a miracle. She was limp near the edge of death. Her voice was weak and barely a whisper. She tried to talk with the blood gurgling out of her mouth. _

"_Trunks be…gulp…strong." She was slipping fast. He didn't want to be strong. He wanted her. The pain Shilik caused him was nothing compared to the pain he was experiencing now. She tried as she might to mover her arm to wipe away his tears but to no avail. Behind him he heard Shilik spoke but everyone was gripped by sadness and hatred. The remaining saiyans on earth (except Bra) turned around and shot a ki blast, he was disintegrated._

_She was his life, his love and his weakness. He could not breathe anymore; this all was too sudden for him. "Please don't leave me." He pleaded one last time. The grief was literally unbearable. His heartbeat was going overtime at the feeling of loss. She coughed and said her last words to him. _

"_Trunks it's time…" She arched her back moaning in pain but continued non-the-less._

"_It's time for me… (Cough)… (Gulp) …to leave this life. I'm tired" With those words she was no more just bones in the arms of someone in agony. _

_End flashback_

Trunks walked out the front door and onto the lawn. Everyone of her and his friend was there all very excited. Everyone gave him a sadden expression but did not try to make sure he was alright. Dark clouds started to roll in. Dark skies and lighting lit the air of Earth. All was waiting in anticipation but he did not. He would only be happy again when he saw her. In the back of his mind he had his doubts but never spoke them out loud.

One beam of light shot into the night air bearing hope. He just looked at the grass beneath his feet. They had search for the dragon balls but everyone decided on a wish that would make them all happy. He was just there for support to his friends. Nothing more. Dende made the wish as confidant as always. All was silent no one dare make a move.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to face the person that wanted his attention. Instead he saw her back alive, standing in front of him. He needed to be sure.

"Pan?" He reached his hand in front of him stopping halfway. She lifted her hand letting her fingers slightly touch his.

"Trunks." When that single touch was made everything was different. Trunks turned around and was greeted by smiles from everyone. So this was the wish that brought everyone happiness. He surely could not deny that it did bring him great joy as well.

"Come on everyone lets head on inside. Looks like there's a storm approaching and it's not from the dragon." Pan watched Trunks as he retreated into the house. She thought once she was back he would actually tell her how he felt and not just go on without even speaking to her.

Pan stood outside not entering like the rest. She was just happy and content being back home. Goku had a great reputation in otherworld so she was greeted by King Kai and he was offering to train her just like he did for Goku. She always wanted to be like him and looks like she was now.

She heard a cough from behind her and when she turned she was greeted by an iron hug from none other than Trunks. "I'm glad you're back Panny. I missed you." She swallowed hard and let out a sigh of relief. "I missed you more."

"I have missed so much in so little time. It seems now I'm even another year younger than you." Trunks let her down on the ground and laughed at her silliness. The age never stopped him before so it didn't matter now.

"It was never about the age Pan. Come on everyone wants to talk." She smiled tomorrow she would steel him away from his work. Tonight she wanted to be with friends and family. As she walked everyone had something to say.

Bra and Marron: "Shopping."

Vegeta: "Spar tomorrow at 9."

Gohan, Videl and the others were just so happy that she was back and with them. When Pan reached the end of the line she pulled something out of her pocket. She had tears in the brim of her eyes that threatened to spill.

"Grandpa, Grandma send this for you." Goku's smile was saddening. The last year truly was a hard one. Pan died by the hand of a villain and Chi-Chi died of age a few months after." Goku knew this was the cycle of life and he had to walk it one too many times. He could never understand why Chi-Chi was so emotional every time he died. That night he understood. Goku's eyebrows furrowed together as he took the parcel and went to sit at on the stairs. He needed privacy to open this.

Pan watched this and excused her from them all and joined her gramps. Goku tore open the envelope inside was a letter he dreaded read. Inside was a photo of her and King Kai posing right after they talked like they usually did after her death. King Kai was like their phone. He sniffled a little and started reading.

_Goku_

_When I died and my sole was lost and when troubles came my way, _

_and when I needed to survive alone. _

_I needed to be strong for the sake our children. _

_When I thought you would not return after Cell. _

_I was lost more than lost, sometimes dead. _

_I thought of you and everything would be fine. _

_Now it's your turn be strong, be proud. _

_We will see each other again, my heart, my love._

_Chi-Chi. _

Goku's heart felt like it was ripped out, his heart disease was nothing compared to this, just a simple pebble against a mountain. "Please, please, please." Tears kept falling on his hands and letter as he spoke.

"Grandpa, she has hope that you will be united again. She started fighting again to. We sparred and she could only think of you. She will give you a run for your money." Goku clenched his fist making it turn blue. Tears still running along his face. Pan gave him a peck on the check knowing he needed to be alone.

Goku looked at Pan as she walked away he couldn't help but smile at how much she had grown. He was feeling a lot better he just wanted to hear if she was happy. His wife was safe and waiting for him to join her someday.

Pan woke up late that night at Capsule Corp, she was restless. She needed a workout. She quietly walked out her room and towards the back garden. She thought she was free of everyone, she was wrong. Trunks was awake thinking if he should go and talk to Pan or not when he heard the backdoor open and close. He walked over to his window and saw a figure outside stretching.

Curiosity got the better of him and he silently jump over his balcony and onto the grass. His breathing hitched as he saw Pan. She wore a sports bra and, it looked like, three sizes to big sweat pants. He watched her as she punched and kicked for a half an hour. Her technique had really improved. He smiled to himself she was a woman of many talents. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw her fall to her back. Thinking the worst her took a few steps to her but relaxed when he saw her smiling.

Trunks waited for her to stand up and look at him which she did after a minute. No stars were visible because of the clouds but they could just imagine it. She gestured for him to come closer and sit next to her. When he was seated she just kept looking at the dark brooding sky. He liked watching her, the way her now long hair was now grown to mid back and had a slight curl to them.

What he missed most was her dark eyes. He was staring he knew that but the most dangerous force could not make him stop. She turned her head and smile sweetly. "What are you looking at?"

He held a ghost of a smile."You." If it weren't that dark he might have seen her blush slightly.

"It's about to rain." Trunks said not looking away. Pan turned her head toward the sky and just then the drops fell on her face. She smiled a smile that showed a great peace was within her heart, mind and soul.

"We should probably go in." Trunks shook his head no but did stand up. He held out his hand to her. "Dance with me." She giggled and asked. "What?" The only reply she got was a sweet smile. Going on instinct she took his hand and danced. His arms were on her waist and hers around his neck. He hummed a tone no one knew not even him. The words spilled from his mouth so fast he could not stop him. "I love you so much."

The rain now far forgotten was just a simple ambience in the background. Pan bit down on her lower lip and smiled. That's what she wanted to hear, that right there. She just smiled and stood on the tip of her toes. She whispered in his ear. "You don't have to hear my feelings, you have known since forever. I just want to make it official." Pan pulled away a little only to be brought back in for a scorching hot kiss.

Trunks woke up the next morning with a smile on his face and a warm body next to his. "I'm in heaven now." Pan rubbed her eyes as Trunks spoke. "No not me. I'm on earth where I want to be."

They both stood up and went downstairs for breakfast. They were greeted by a smug and proud Vegeta and a blushing Bulma. Bra on the other hand was confused.

"Why are you two so happy?" Vegeta grunted and turned his head to his daughter. He didn't want to say it out loud but it looked like he would have to.

"They mated." Bra eyes widened not in surprise but in sensing an opportunity.

"Soooo daddy…" Bulma's eyes went wide; she couldn't believe her daughter was going to tell him this now. Trunks pulled Pan by the hand and out the door. He also knew what came.

"What?" Vegeta sensed there was something coming.

"Is it a bad time to tell you that Goten and I did mate as well?" Outside Pan and Trunks covered their ears when the whole house shook from Vegeta's scream.

**End… **


End file.
